For Who I Am
by kilobyte5000
Summary: Ty wants Adam to notice him, but when a wish goes in a direction Ty never imagined, He's forced to act like someone and something he's not. Will he ever find a way out, or be stuck like this for the rest of his life? (Skylox) (Established Merome) Currently being posted to Wattpad as well.
1. The Wish

**A.N: Strong Language ****_will_**** be used.**  
It was beautiful.  
The stars were shining above them, as they stood on the balcony, looking out into the L.A skyline. If Ty strained his eyes enough, he could make out the Hollywood sign.  
"It's beautiful..." He heard Adam mutter from beside him. Ty sighed, leaning his cheek on his palm.  
_'Not as beautiful as you' _He thought, his lips curling into a small smile. "It is..." He whispered back, his mind internally scolding him for not speaking his mind.  
_'Shut up!' _His mind screamed_. 'I can't say it because Adam's as straight as a toothpick, and will never like me.' _His mind's voice calmed down, turning into a whisper._ 'Let alone love me like I love him.'  
_He groaned, and dropped his head into his hands. _'God damn it just SHUT U-'  
_  
"You OK Ty?" Adam asked, his voice holding a bit of concern. Ty's head shot upward, and he turned to Adam, blushing slightly.  
"Y-Yes! Of course! Just, uh... Have a bit of a headache, that's all!" He stuttered out, smiling and running his hands through his long, 'emo-styled' hair.  
_'Damn it, now I look like a fool.' _His mind groaned, and Ty smiled.  
"Oh." Adam said, turning back toward the city. "Hope it goes away soon." Ty smiled, his face lighting up.  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Me too."  
_'Holy Shit Adam cares about my well being! Wait- Of course he does! I'm his best friend... and that's all I'll ever be.' _Ty's mind was racing a mile a minute, and it was making him _actually _have a headache.  
Goddamn it, why couldn't his mind just shut up for once?

"OK," Adam sighed, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm gonna' call it quits for the night." Ty frowned slightly.  
_'Damn. Why so soon?' _His mind complained. He put on a strained smile.  
"Sure! See 'ya in the morning Adam!" He cheered, and waved his hand.  
_'Shit. Now I look like a fuckin' retard. Why can't I do shit right for once?" _ His thoughts were going crazy, and he felt like he was gonna' pass out.  
"Night Ty." Adam yawned as he walked off the balcony and back into the house, leaving Ty's room.

The minute Adam left the room, Ty threw his hands to his head and screamed, his voice ripping through the serenity of the night.  
"FUCK! ALL I DO IS MESS EVERYTHING UP!" He cried, slamming his hand down on the balcony, immediately wincing in pain and grasping it afterward. "Why can't I just do something right?" He whimpered, his hand throbbing in pain. He shook his wrist, trying to shake it off, but it only made the pain worse. "Shit..." He muttered, holding his injured hand.

He looked back up into the night, seeing the stars sparkle above, illuminating the dark below ever so slightly. He smiled softly, seeing the beauty above.  
He saw a flash of white, and he gasped as he saw a ray of light streaking through the sky, making it brighter than he'd ever seen before.  
_'A shooting star!' _His mind exclaimed, and he stared, lost in it's beauty. _'Make a wish!' _  
Ty's eyes closed, and his mind searched for the words he needed. His eyes snapped back open, and he smiled.  
He knew what to wish for.  
"I wish Adam would love me for who I am." He said, and immediately after, he felt his head start to swim, making his smile vanish in a flash.

He felt the balcony begin to sway, and he felt like he was gonna' vomit. He grasped his stomach in agony, and stumbled back into his room, each step feeling like he was pulling his feet out from a pile of quick-sand. He tripped, and landed on the floor. Standing back up made his body scream with a pain he'd never felt before.  
"Holy shit..." He groaned, and he felt his throat wrench in agony from speaking. He collapsed onto his bed, grabbing his head with one hand and keeping the other on his stomach.  
_'What the fuck is happening?' _His mind cried, and the very thought made Ty cry out from pain. He bit down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming again. He felt tears slipping out of his squeezed-shut eyes as his body trembled from the pain.  
_"A lesson" _A voice said, and Ty felt his eyes roll to the back of his head._ "And believe me, this is a lesson you need to learn." _  
He felt another wave of pain rip through his body, but before he could cry out, he saw everything go black and he went unconscious.

**A.N: Chello!  
Yes, I know I said I'd post this a few days ago, but I forgot :P Sorry!  
But it's here now, and that's all that matters.  
So, this is my current project!It's already in the works on Wattpad, so I'll be updating on here and there at different times until they're at the same point.  
Also, just for the convenience of the story, Adam _hasn't _come out as Bi yet. Just so you know :3  
So, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think's happening to Ty :D  
Review?  
-kb5000**


	2. Awakening

His head hurt.  
Actually, _everything _hurt.  
It felt like he'd been beaten with a sledge-hammer 20 million times, then had a wrecking ball dropped on him.  
He was oblivious to this pain, of course, lost in the world of sleep.  
So he certainly didn't enjoy hearing someone banging on his door this goddamn early in the morning.

"TY! GET YOUR FATASS OUTTA' BED!" He heard the voice, who he could now tell was Mitch, yell. "YOU SAID YOU'D GET UP EARLY AND RECORD WITH ME YOU JAG!"  
Ty groaned, and rolled on to his chest, burying his head in his pillows. "I don't wanna'" He whined, and he heard Mitch kick the door open.  
"I swear to god, Ty you better have a good excus-" He heard Mitch complain, but he suddenly stopped cold. Ty rolled over so his face was facing the ceiling.  
"I'm up! Are you ha-" Ty began to groan, but he felt a hand grip his throat and slam him against the wall, making his body feel even shittier than it already did. He still felt Mitch's hand pressed against his throat, holding him up on the wall, making his eyes snap wide awake, and Ty stared Mitch dead in the eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" He exclaimed, his eyes alive with fury.  
"Who the fuck are you? Where the hell is Ty?" Mitch asked, applying more pressure against Ty's throat, making it harder to breathe.  
"What?" Ty gasped. "I'm Ty!"  
"Bullshit." Mitch growled. "Ty's a guy. You're a fuckin' chick!"  
_Chick?  
_"Mitch, what the fuck are you taking? I'm not a girl!" Ty yelled back, his mind racing a mile a minute. Mitch stared at him for a minute, clearly thinking about what he'd said.

"Tell me something." Mitch demanded. "Something only Ty would know." Ty thought for a second, before thinking of something that was sure to convince Mitch.  
"You know I like Adam, and I know you and Jerome are dating," He breathed. "Because I accidentally walked in on you guys."  
Mitch's face went slack, and he let go of Ty's throat and backed away. Ty fell to the floor, clutching his throat and gasping for air. "It is you..." He muttered.

"_What,_" Ty gasped. "Was _that_?"  
"Dude, what happened to _you_?" Mitch cried. "I walk in and see a girl lying in your bed, when I know you hadn't left the hous-" Mitch was rambling before Ty stuck a hand in the air.  
"What do you _mean,_" Ty exclaimed. "_Girl_?" Mitch's eyes widened, and he took a step back.  
"Dood, look at yourself! You look like a girl! Chest and all!"  
Ty bolted upward, stumbling around on shaky and sore legs until he made his way into his washroom. _'No, no, no!' _His mind yelled. _'That's not fucking possible!'_ He couldn't think straight, and he refused to believe what Mitch had said.  
Until he saw himself in the mirror.

His hair had grown about 20 inches over night, reaching about halfway down his chest. His bangs were now longer, fully covering one eye. His eyelashes seemed to have grown slightly as well. His lips were more feminine, and his face seemed more filled out, giving it a more girlish look.  
There was also the fact that he'd sprouted a freakin' _chest _over night.  
"Holy shit..." He whispered, in shock. His mind noticed his voice had hone up a bit. Ty shock his head, finally realizing what had happened.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled, turning to face Mitch, his eyes as wide as saucers. "I'M A FUCKING GIRL!" Mitch nodded, his eyes big as well.  
"What the hell did you do last night?" Mitch whispered, not really sure what had happened.  
"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I KNOW?" He cried, sinking to the floor and holding his head in his hands. "All I remember is being on the balcony with Adam, then he left and I saw th-" Ty rambled, before his brain flicked a switch and he went still.  
_'Oh my God.'_

"What?" Mitch asked, bending down to eye level with Ty.  
"I-I saw a shooting star, and I made a wish." Ty stammered, his brain shutting down. _'Oh God, what have I done?'_  
"Ty... what did you wish for?" Mitch asked, his tone serious.  
"Oh god, I wished for Adam to love me for who I am." He cried. "Then I passed out."  
"So... you're actually a girl?" Mitch pondered and Ty threw his hands into the air.  
"Apparently!" He yelled. "Oh god, how do we explain this to the guys?" He panicked, and he began to run his hands through his hair, a much harder task than it had been 10 hours ago. Mitch locked eyes with him, his stare deathly serious.

"We don't." Ty frowned in confusion.  
"What?"  
"We don't tell them. Clearly," Mitch pointed at Ty. "This happened to you for a reason. Telling people will throw them off, make whatever your 'supposed to do' harder."  
Ty nodded. "So how do we explain my presence in the house?" He asked, his voice still full of confusion. Mitch jumped up and headed back into the bedroom, making Ty stand up and follow him out, his legs still shaky.  
"'_Ty_' had to leave for a family emergency." Mitch explained. "You, '_Taylor,_' are my cousin who's house was robbed and isn't comfortable staying in her house for the next week or so. That should by us enough time to get this shit figured out." Ty nodded, and gave Mitch a hug.  
"Thanks dude. You're a great friend." He sighed. Mitch hugged him back.  
"No problem. You'd do the same for me." Mitch replied, then pulled back. "I'll leave you alone, to, ya know, think stuff over." Mitch smiled, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Ty sat down on the end of his bed, his mind going a mile a minute.  
_'This is bullshit! I'm nothing like a girl!' _His mind cried, and he sighed, slamming his head back into his hands._  
'Oh God, Why me?'_  
**  
A.N: UPDATE ON BOTH SITES! LIKE A BOSS! XD  
Well, I'm back :3  
Thank you for all the support so far! It means a heck of a lot :D  
And we now have Femlox :D Bet'cha didn't see that coming! ...Unless you're reading this on Wattpad... then you knew... OH WELL!  
An explanation as to ****_why _****Ty is now a girl comes later, I promise!  
But for now, I hope you enjoyed!  
Review?  
-kb5000**


	3. Meeting The Group

He felt sick.  
Why wouldn't he? He just went through the change of a life time in under 9 hours. He pushed his hands into his hair, trying to stabilize his mind.  
It didn't help. Feeling his now longer hair just made things worse.  
He could feel the formation of tears behind his eyes, and he blinked them away, not sure how else to react. Why the fuck was he crying in the first place?  
Must be a girl thing.  
He groaned, slamming his face into his pillows, which were adorned with black pillow cases. He buried his head into the plush cushions. _'This is gonna' take some getting used to.' _His mind sighed, and Ty sat up, his right hand pressed against his still-throbbing skull.

He already hated this shit.  
And he'd only been awake for 15 minutes.  
He sighed, yet again, and dragged his ass out of bed, his body groaning in pain as he did. _'May as well get dressed,' _He thought, walking over to his dresser after making sure his door was shut, and the curtains closed. _'Shit, What am I gonna' wear?' _His mind cried, and Ty groaned.  
Right, girls care about appearance.  
He opened his dresser drawer, expecting to be met with his messy, unorganized clothing.  
Instead, he got folded piles of girly bullshit.

"Where the hell did all this come from?" He muttered, holding up a navy-blue V-neck with the word _Hope_ printed across the chest in black. He dug through the dresser, finding brand-new clothes to him, but look well worn and faded.  
Almost like they'd belonged to someone in the past.  
He shrugs off the odd feeling that he's about to wear someone else's clothes, and begins to get dressed, fumbling around with the proper undergarments for a few minutes before finally managing to get them on properly.

He digs out a forest-green chiffon that buttons and ties at the bottom, reaching halfway down his middle. He assumed it was supposed to be like that, but he doesn't want to show that much bare skin, so he unearths out a black spaghetti-strapped tank-top with lace at the bottom, and puts that on underneath.  
He manages to find a pair of jeans that flare out at the ankle, and have a rip in the right knee, pale white strands stretching across in an attempt to cover the skin exposed. He slips them on, finding a black-leather belt to hold them at his waist.  
He then goes to the closet, finding an array of shoes at his disposal. _'Women,' _His brain scoffed._ 'Obsessed with footwear.'  
_He dug through the mountain of footwear, finding a pair of black boots with no heel that only stretched to his ankle. He pulled them on, smiling as he looked in the mirror.

"For being a girl," He whispered. "I don't clean up half-bad." He hears a knock on a door, and Mitch barged back in before he could make a noise.  
"You ready to go do-" Mitch began to ask, but stopped abruptly when he looked at Ty. "Damn." He whispered. Ty laughed, and he shook his head.  
"You have a boyfriend you ass." He chuckled. "And besides, I'm your cousin, aren't I?" He smiled at Mitch, and the older boy nodded.  
"I know, but god damn it Ty. You make a fine woman in my opinion." Mitch said, earning his a smack on the arm from Ty.  
"It's only temporary." He whispered "I hope." Mitch's face fell.  
"Shit, I'm sorry." He muttered, and Ty nodded.  
"I know," He groaned. "It's my fault, right?" Mitch's smile returned.  
"Yup!" He cheered, and Ty shot him a death glare, which he ignored. "Now c'mon _Taylor,_" He cried, grabbing Ty's hand. "Let's introduce you to Team Crafted."

Mitch pulled him down to the kitchen, showing him the way, even though he knew Ty had been living in this house for over 2 months. He dragged him onto the grey tiles, Ty's booted feet scraping against the floor.  
They stopped in front of the 10-spot kitchen table, Ty noticing everyone was there eating what looked to be pancakes (Most likely made by Quentin, he really knew how to cook.)  
He felt 5 pairs of eyes turn and focus on him, and he immediately turned his gaze toward the floor, his cheeks turning red. He didn't like being the centre of attention.  
"Who's this Mitch?" He heard Ian ask.  
"Is she your new _girlfriend?_" He heard Jason tease, and he looked up briefly to look at Jerome, seeing his face take a jealous and annoyed look at the same time. He stifled a giggle, and he immediately turned his eyes back to the tile, his face resembling a tomato.  
"Aw, Mitch, your girl is adorable!" Quentin cried, and everyone laughed.  
"Shut up you jags!" Mitch exclaimed, his face slightly red as well. "This is my cousin, Taylor." He explained Ty's 'situation' and the guys nodded, excited to have a fresh face in the house.  
Then Adam spoke up.

"Where's Ty? He's normally the first one up..." Adam wondered, and he began to get up out of his seat. Ty's eyes widened slightly.  
"He had to leave." He blurted out, and he felt those eyes all focus on him again. He heard Mitch curse slightly under his breath. Adam turned to him, looking at him with a different gaze now.  
"What do you mean, he had to leave?" Adam asked, taking a step in Ty's direction. Ty took a shaky breath. Why did he speak in the first place?  
"He, uh, had a family emergency or something. At least, that's what Mitch told me." He squeaked, and Mitch nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yeah! He's gonna' be gone for a week or two, so when Tay here asked me if she could stay, I told her she could borrow Ty's room." He elaborated, lying right through his teeth. Ty nodded, his bangs swinging in front of his eyes.  
"Wait, _Tay?_" He asked, the nickname rolling off his tongue.  
"Yeah," Mitch shrugged. "Taylor's to long, and I'm lazy." Everyone laughed at this, but Ty could still feel Adam's eyes staring at him, almost as if he was being studied.  
They may have fooled everyone else, but he could tell Adam wasn't convinced.  
Ty just prayed he was a good enough actor.  
Or, as it seemed now, actress.  
**  
A.N: Hey Megabytes! (It's what I call my readers, FYI)  
I changed my penname to kilobyte5000, the elongated version of kb5000, because I use kilobyte on most sites now, but it's unavailable on here ._. So I went as close as I could :P  
Also, Thank you for all the support on this story so far! It's greatly appreciated :3  
I know I had a lot of stereotypes in this chapter, but trust me, they're not real. I'm a girl, I would know .-.  
No Skylox yet. but it'll get here ^-^  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Review?  
-kilobyte5000**


	4. Suspicions

He was worried.  
Everyone sat around him, eating was too, but he found himself glancing over to the doorway every few minutes. He didn't even know why he was worried, he could just tell something was off.  
Maybe once Ty walked in he'd feel better.

He'd woken up this morning, to yells emitting from down the hall, more towards Ty's room, and normally he'd just assume they'd be filming.  
But from what he could make out, he could tell that if they were, this definitely wasn't your average game.  
_"The fuck are yo-"  
"Fuckin' chick!"  
"-Girl!"  
"What the fuck!"_

Maybe it was just himself over-reacting, but he certainly wouldn't associate those with your average Minecraft recording.  
One of those voices sounded like a girl, but he wasn't sure. There certainly weren't any girls in the house when he'd gone to bed the night before.  
He was having a small panic-attack, but he was positive everything was just fine.  
Wasn't it?  
He could feel his foot bouncing off the tiles, making a silent thumping noise. He'd barely touched his food.  
He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he immediately perked up. _'See? Nothing to worry about. Ty's fine.' _His mind calmed down, and he sighed. Why would be anything be wrong?

Then Mitch walked in with some girl.  
Adam's new smile immediately faded away, turning into a grimace. _'Really Mitch?' _His thoughts groaned, and he turned his attention to the girl.  
Something about her was... off.  
He couldn't place it, but she looked familiar. Her eyes were a shade of smoked topaz he'd seen before, but he didn't know where. Her hair and face had the same ring about it as well.  
She almost looked like T-  
No. It was just a coincidence.

Before he knew it, he heard the guys agreeing to let the girl, who he now knew was Taylor, stay in the house. Apparently her house had been robbed or some shit, and she wasn't comfortable staying in her house. And Mitch, being her cousin, invited her to stay here.  
What happened to hotels?  
He shook his head slightly. He was still slightly worried about Ty. Where the fuck was he?

"Where's Ty? He's normally the first one up..." He wondered aloud, and began to rise out of his seat. Before he could step away from the table, he heard a voice, familiar yet new.  
"He had to leave." He heard Taylor blurt out, and Adam turned her gaze back to her. Her eyes had widened slightly, and her hands were clenched by her sides. She was nervous, but why? He heard Mitch say something under his breath that he couldn't make out. He took a step in her direction, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What do you mean," He asked. "He had to leave?" He heard Taylor breathe shakily.  
"He, uh, had a family emergency or something. At least, that's what Mitch told me." She stuttered, and he saw Mitch nod in agreement, his head looking like it might bend and snap off.  
"Yeah! He's gonna' be gone for a week or two, so when Tay here asked me if she could stay, I told her she could borrow Ty's room." Mitch agreed, and Adam frowned slightly. That explained some of the yelling this morning from down there, but that certainly didn't explain what had been said.  
"Wait, _Tay?_" Taylor asked, and Adam's eyes widened slightly. He was wondering why she was questioning a nickname. Who does that?  
_'Damn, I'm judgemental right now!' _He accused himself, but he still thought something was wrong.  
"Yeah," Mitch shrugged. "Taylor's to long, and I'm lazy." Adam heard everyone around him laugh at Mitch's explanation, but Adam wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at Taylor, watching as she focused on the tiles below her booted feet, memorizing every grain of grey rock there.  
He wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't seem to be who she was saying she was.  
And Adam wasn't buying her act at all.

**A.N: OoOoOh Bet you guys weren't expecting that! (You probably were XD)  
So we have trouble in paradise right now, but don't worry! Adam will break down, eventually...  
Also, sorry it's short, but it's kinda' just a different POV from last chapter, so...  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this update!  
Review?  
-kilobyte5000 **


	5. Pancakes

**A.N: The facts stated ahead are false. I just made them up. None of these should be taken seriously.**  
He sat with Adam at the table, cutting the corner off one of his remaining chocolate pancakes, stabbing it and placing it in his mouth. He closed his eyes, savoring the bitter-sweet flavor that flooded his taste-buds. When he re-opened his eyes, he saw Adam staring at him with those mesmorizing green and gold eyes. He turned his attention back to his plate, acknowledging the silence that had consumed the room. Everyone else had personal things to do, and had left after they'd finished eating, but Adam had stayed behind.  
Ty was sure he was up to something.  
Ty heard Adam cough, and he looked up again, seeing Adam's gaze still fixtated on him. Ty gave a small smile, pointing his fork toward the now smaller stack infront of him.

"Great pancakes, huh?" He remarked, and Adam blinked, shaking his head.  
"Uh- Yeah. Fabulous." He answered choppily, and Ty grinned.  
"Lost in La-La Land?" He asked, and Adam frowned.  
"No," He denied. "I just got... distracted. That's all." He stated, and Ty laughed.  
"Isn't that the same thing tho-"  
"It's not!" Adam cut Ty off, and Ty held his hands up in mock defense.  
"OK! You win!" He laughed, and Adam's face broke into a smile for a moment before falling back into a stony expression, and the table went silent again.

"So," Adam said after a while. "Taylor, where are you from?" Ty looked up, his eyes widening slightly. May as well be honest. He didn't tell any of the guys personal stuff anyways.  
"I'm from Austin, but I moved here last year." He explained, and Adam nodded.  
"Why L.A?" He asked, and Ty shrugged.  
"I don't know," He answered. "I guess 'cause some of my friends moved here, and invited me to stay as well. So I took the offer." He laughed. "Wanted to get out of Texas and move on." Adam looked at him, and he sighed, leaning his face on his fists.  
"You seem so familiar, yet you seem like a complete stranger..." Adam blurted out, and Ty froze.

_'Shit...'_ His mind began to panic, and he tried to think of an explanation.  
Wait.  
Maybe he didn't have to leave his past behind.  
He could bring his past with him.  
"Actually," Ty began, his voice low. "You may." Adam's face immediatly contorted into something of confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, examining him with his eyes yet again.  
"Ty may have mentioned me," He explained. "I was one of his best friends during our school years, but I moved away a while a go." He smiled. "I was actually hoping he may be here when I asked Mitch to stay, so that's how I knew he'd gone away." He stared at Adam, seeing the man's face as emotionless as a rock. He was clearly pondering something, but Ty couldn't tell what.

He finished his breakfast, and saw Adam's plate empty and abandoned in front of him. "Hey, want me to put that in the sink?" He asked, and Adam's head bobbed down and up briefly. Ty snatched it up off the table, and tossed the still-sticky plates into the sink. He began to walk out of the kitchen to his room, when he heard something behind him.  
"Hey Tay," Adam called, and Ty froze for a moment. He spun around, and put a small smile on his face. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you." He smiled, and Ty nodded.  
"Me too Adam." He whispered, and walked away, his heart screaming slightly.  
_'But you already do...'_

He went back to his room, about to sit down in front of his computer, when he froze.  
If the clothes in his drawers had been changed, who knows what else had?  
He went into his bathroom, and pulled back the shower curtain. He frowned when he saw a few bottles of hair care products lying around, labled Woman's Pleasure.  
"Irony's a bitch..." He groaned, sliding the curtain closed again. Other than that and a few other small things, he found nothing else changed.  
Except the fact that all his old clothes were gone.  
But he'd take care of that later.

He took out his phone, typing in the passcode, and logged onto twitter. He needed to let his fans know that he'd be gone for a while.  
**_Hey guys, no new video's for a while. Personal stuff I've got to handle. Be back as soon as I can._** He sighed as he hit the tweet button.  
He hoped he could come back.  
But now, he had to make all new accounts for all his social media and Minecraft.  
Fuck.  
**  
A.N: Hey Megabytes!  
Sorry for lack of updates on both stories, but my school musical has been going full swing, and I've been so busy, and it keeps slipping my mind :P SORRY!  
Another update on A Little Push tomorrow, I promise!  
Tell me if you get the reference I made :)**  
**I hope you enjoyed!  
Review?**  
**-kilobyte5000**


	6. Texting

He was bored.  
He sighed, throwing his phone down on the bed beside him, and spreading his limbs out on the matress, resembling a human starfish.  
He'd made a new Twitter, Facebook, Instagram and joined some new sites as well, like Tumblr and Wattpad (Even though he still had no fucking idea what that was). He'd also gotten an app that allowed his phone to have multiple phone numbers at once. He'd also dug out a basic phone case from his closet, black in color, to replace his custom one from Brice.  
He was all set.  
Not that he wanted to be.

He felt his phone buzz through the matress, and he leaned over and fumbled around for it, managing to grasp it after a few tries. It was to his old number, from Adam.  
**From: Adam 3  
** _Hey Ty, what happened? You ok?_  
He smiled at Adam's concern, and quickly typed back a response. **  
To: Adam 3  
** _Ya, I'm fine. Just a family emergency I have to take care of._  
**  
A:** Oh, ok. When are you gonna' be back?  
**T: **A week or so. Not really sure.  
** A: **:( That sucks. Gonna' miss you.  
Ty blushed, and he felt like he was gonna' scream. Adam missed him!  
** T: **Ya, I already miss you guys. And my bed.  
** A: **XD Geez, miss you too. Oh! BTW: A girl's staying in your room. Says she knows you too.  
** T: **Really? What's her name?  
** A: **Says her name's Taylor, but not sure if I believe her. Something seems fishy about her.  
Ty frowned. He'd have to get better at acting, and fast...  
** T: **Oh yeah! We went to school together! Haven't talked to her IRL in forever...  
** A: **Really? Maybe if you hurry up and get back here you could see her again!  
** T:** Impatient much?  
**A: **:D Maybe... You know me!  
** T:** Yes, yes I do... I know you're a gold obsessed 21-year old XD  
**A:** D: HEY! IT'S BUDDER! NOT WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR GOLD IS!  
**T:** I'll take your word for it :D  
**A:** You better...  
**T:** Believe me, I do :)

He was waiting for the next reply, when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly turned the screen off on his phone and shoved it into his pocket. "Come in!" He yelled, lying back down as the door creaked open. He saw Mitch's head poke through the crack between the door and the wall, and he sighed. "Oh, it's just you." Mitch gasped mockingly.  
"Ow! I'm offended _Tay!"_ He said, holding his heart.  
"Stop it you big idiot," Ty laughed, and he smiled. "What do you want?"  
"I came to remind you about the party tonight. Everyone's coming." He said, and Ty smacked himself on the forehead.  
"Fuck! I forgot!" He cried, and Mitch laughed.  
"Ya dood, everyone gets to see the new you!" He exclaimed, and Ty sighed.  
"That's not a good thing..." He groaned, and Mitch nodded.  
"I know dood, but what else can we do?" He shrugged.  
"Jack-shit." He sighed, and Mitch laughed again.  
"Exactly. See ya at 6!" He cried and left, slamming the door behind him.  
Ty groaned, slamming his head into the matress again. "Fuck." He groaned.  
He was standing back up to go downstairs, when he fet his pocket buzz._ 'Oh right!'_ His mind exclaimed, and he whipped his phone back out, typing in his passcode, 2326, and going back to their conversation.  
**  
A: **Good, or else I'd have to sic an army of budder golums on your ass.  
** T: **XD Don't do dis.  
** A: **To bad. You did this to yourself.  
** T: **NOOOO! YOU KILLED ME! DX  
** A: **WAIT NO COME BACK! :(  
** T:** Now I'm a zombie :P  
**A:** Ok! Better than having no Ty.  
He was typing a reply, when he noticed the time. 5:45 PM. He looked down at his clothes, seeing his pajama bottom's he'd changed back into after breakfast. "Damn it..." He sighed, and typed a new message.  
**T:** Shit. I g2g, but I'll talk to you later, ok?  
**A:** :( Ok. Talk to you later dude.  
Ty sighed, and tossed his phone back onto the bed.  
This party was what going to decide whether or not the charade would go on.  
Let's hope his acting had improved.  
**  
A.N: Hey Megabytes!**  
** Ok, It's been forever. SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!** ** But I'm back now, and I've almost got the entire story on Wattpad! Which means it'll be easier for me to update on here!  
The only issue on here is when I copy & paste the story, it has me re-do ALL THE FUCKING PARAGRAPHS.  
NO JOKE, EVERY FUCKING ONE. DO YOU SEE HOW THAT IS A PAIN IN MY ASS?  
But I put up with it because I love you guys *insert heart here because for some reason less than 3 doesn't work***  
** Also: CHALLENGE! (It's not that hard XP) Tell me what Ty's passcode meant! Just fun little challenge 'cause #YOLOSWAG!  
** ** I hope you enjoyed!  
** ** Review?  
** **-kilobyte**


End file.
